


Red

by Renrentei



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gen, I just made him a frenemie, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Male!Courtesian, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shin-ah just trying not to get killed, Shin-ah just wants a friend, Soo-won is just curious, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renrentei/pseuds/Renrentei
Summary: "He might've tried to kill me a lot of times but......he was the only one who was willing to talk and spend time with me at the village."Or when Shin-ah gains an enemy but at the same time a friend. There seems to be a thin line between love and hate as two boys end up discovering the feelings they had for each other all along.





	1. A Battle and a Reunion

The rocking of the ship did not make his day any better and he had the urge to just hurl anything against the door, anything to let that bastard know how terrible he was feeling. Just why did that man even bring him here when he wasn’t even part of the merchandise?

He let out a sigh, his painted nails catching his attention for a moment. It became sharper now, enough to cut though flesh and maybe draw a bit of blood. Another rocking made his jewellery jangle, clinking against each other, the strong incense keeping him in place did not help his state. He was starting to get lightheaded, his body heavy that the bed he was sitting on felt like heaven.

But then he supposed it was better this way, unlike the girls below him that would get shipped off to who knows where. He couldn’t help but look down on them, they’ve done nothing but lament on their fate, not a single one of them seemed to think of escaping. But then again, it was the same for the whole town, everyone hiding in such fake smiles, masking everything though vulgar pleasures…

A yawn escaped his lips as he raised his sleeve to cover it, sweat made his hair stick to his skin, the room being made of wood without any windows for ventilation made it unbearably hot. The heavy silks covering his body did not help either.

The incense made the room seem a bit foggy, or maybe it was messing with his vision. How many hours has it been? Two? Three? He couldn’t tell, that damned Yang Kum-ji just decided that he was too important to be left at his mansion and thus decided that he would accompany him in one of his business meetings. Not that he minded on accompanying the corrupt Lord but Yang Kum-ji was more cautious this time, even using drugs just for him to stay put.

He could feel his sweat against his make-up, it was an unpleasant feeling really but he didn’t have the strength to even move and try to clean himself. Whatever the incense was laced with, it was pretty strong, stronger than the numerous drugs he’d been exposed to.

His eyes were beginning to drop, the drug he’d been inhaling had already completely filled his system. Sinking into the lush silks and mattress, he couldn’t help but give in to the darkness.

* * *

 "Shin-ah, can you see them?”

The strong sea breeze made his fur sway in the wind, it was a different feeling when on land.

“The boats at the harbor…have started to move.”

It was already nightfall, instead of being indoors they were all preparing for a fight. The chill of the night seemed to fuel everyone’s anticipation. Letting out a breath, the Blue Dragon drew out his sword.

* * *

 

 The loud thud by the door made him wake up slightly as he cracked an eye open. The ship seemed to be moving forward now, but for some reason he could feel and hear some kind of commotion outside. Was there some sort of infighting by the mercenaries? He always advised Kum-Ji that such goods should be guarded carefully, but he didn’t think that Kum-ji was that stupid to hire anyone.

More shouts followed and before he knew it he was suddenly thrown off the bed, his back hitting the incense stand causing it to topple over. Whatever was happening outside, it was serious that he could feel the ship changing direction. Struggling to move his numb limbs, he reached into his pocket, bringing out a silk handkerchief he placed it against his face, trying to even his breathing. Kicking away the incense stand away as him as possible, his ears perked up at the sound of something crashing, the gears of his mind suddenly turning. Was this a simple infighting between the men in the ship?

Though they were a lot of shouting, he couldn’t understand a thing through the thick walls of his prison. Another crash as he struggled to stand, using a table for leverage he walked over to where the door was.

He couldn’t stand being cooped up for long, this might be his only chance for escape. He may be locked in Kum-ji’s mansion for who knows how long but rumors travel fast, he honestly didn’t think that the pirates would last going against Kum-ji but if it were them causing the commotion right now then he wouldn’t waste the opportunity.

Raising his fist, he slammed them against the wooden door. Creating an audible noise that would surely be heard from the outside, guards and Kum-ji be damned. He’d spent enough time with in this wretched town.

* * *

 “Shin-ah!”

He brought his sword down, the sharp blade piercing through flesh as blood ran out. The screams as usual didn’t bother him, his face remaining stoic as he noticed Yona and Yoon coming over to him.

“You came for us!” he nodded, frowning a bit at how visibly battered the both looked like.

“ I thought the thunder beast would come?” Yoon asked as his eye twitched at the visible bruise on the youth’s face.

“Hak is an important member of our fighting force. So I, who can jump and Shin-ah who can see in the dark, came instead.” The Ryokuryuu answered for him and he nodded in agreement.

He raised his sword, much to the alarm of everyone near him and with speed a normal human being couldn’t have, he slashed a man about to attack him from behind. He could get used to the screams and violence, but seeing his friends getting hurt didn’t do him any good, it might just fuel his desire to deal more damage than he should.

It has been a while since he’d been into battle like this, and it certainly didn’t compare to the occasional bandit attack. The enemy here was much more bigger and maybe a little bit stronger than the occasional bandit. Yet he had slashed the enemy with so much ease, his sword dancing against flesh and blood.

“Jae-ha! Shin-ah! Kum-ji is probably in the hold of that boat!” Yoon shouted amidst the fray, pointing somewhere. Jae-ha immediately jumped to where the blonde pointed as he followed, the others were already tying up some of the mercenaries.

Jae-ha was so pre-occupied in chasing Kum-ji that he didn’t notice the banging noises that he just passed through. Shin-ah skidded to a stop, his eyes widened and his breathing became uneven as he felt his sword slowly slipping away from his grip.

* * *

 His knuckles were already numb from punching the wooden door for who knows how long, he could hear some people passing through but perhaps the battle happening outside was too loud for someone to actually hear him.

He’d considered ramming some furniture against the door but the drug’s effect was still on him, he might be able to stand but his body was still heavy. That’s when he noticed a shadow underneath, it wasn’t moving or anything. It was just right there, standing outside in front of the door.

“If anyone is out there, please let me out. I have been abducted and forced in here by Lord Kum-Ji!” he doubted that whoever who’s outside could understand him but at least the person outside would be sensible enough to know that he was trapped there.

Once again the ship rocked against the waves, making him slide and hit the bed, he gritted his teeth, he’d experienced things far more worse, he wasn’t going to shout out in pain now.

* * *

“Has anyone seen Shin-ah?” the white dragon asked, though he could feel the blue dragon’s presence, he was nowhere to be found.

The battle had been won, Kum-ji being shot by the princess herself as everyone watched the red-haired girl rise with the blush of dawn. It was a breathtaking sight Kija admits, something that no one had expected from the princess. She seemed like a flame that lit up the sky.

Awa has been set free from Yang Kum-Ji who ruled throughout the decade. Thanks to a small pirate crew and the single arrow of one girl.

Though he felt his blood boil at seeing how bad the Princess and Yoon looked like, he was also worried about his fellow dragon brother.

“He was just with me until a moment ago…” Jae-ha trailed off as their little group watched the sun rise at the prow of the pirate ship.

“He might be still at the other ship, maybe he’s helping to transport the women.” The thunder beast suggested.

“But knowing Shin-ah, he would be the first one to appear when food is served.” A rather tired looking Yoon said as he passed over them, holding a pan of stir-fried rice as he continued to scold the rather lively but wounded pirates partying around their ship.

“Everyone is injured, we need to treat you all first!” but all of Yoon’s words fell on deaf ears as the pirates grabbed the young man, keeping him under their arms and declaring that he was their wife.

“I’m not your wife! More importantly you need to be treated first!”

“You stupid little bastard! For this night of triumph, were gonna drink and brawn until were smashed, pirate style!” the others cheered in agreement, dragging the poor boy around.

“It’s still noon!”

“I’m down with that.” The Thunder beast let out a grin as Yoon once again scolded them, usually he too would berate the man of his immoral deeds but fighting the whole night had taken a toll on him, and from what he’d been hearing, a feast was about to take place.

“A feast? Where are the lovely dancers and musicians?” He asked.

“Songs and a play sound fun.” Yona chimed much to the displeasure of the young blonde.

“Shut up! We have no money!”

“There’s no helping it Yoon.” Jae-ha put a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “Today is special.” As the Green dragon proceeded to bring out his erhu, playing a tune as he began to sing.

“Victory! Splendid is it not? For Awa port which has been cleansed..and for the beautiful ladies, we will celebrate this day. My handsome self will now…”

And to everyone’s horror, Jae-ha began to strip completely ignoring his bleeding wound. Kija couldn't but think that maybe alcohol was a better option than the sight before him.

“Shin-ah!, where have you been?” He heard the Princess exclaim, ignoring his earlier thought he rushed to his brother’s side but halted at the sight before him. Shin-ah was carrying a person in his arms, and his mask did not hide his gritting teeth.

“Shin-ah, who’s this?” The Princess asked as they both took a closer look at the person, she seemed to be female, her long black hair spilling from her shoulders as numerous hairpins kept some sections in place, she was wrapped in a red kimono, its color and material standing out.

“Oh, that’s quite a catch Seiryuu!” Jae-ha called out from where he was being treated by Yoon, Kija immediately shot a look at the mysterious person then at Shin-ah who’s face wasn’t getting any better by the minute.

“I will..treat this person myself..” Everyone blinked at what the Blue Dragon just said as Kija’s mind suddenly took a turn for the worst.

“Oh my.”

“Ohohoho, didn’t know that the Seiryuu had something like this hidden.”

“Probably your teachings, Droopy eyes.”

“Bu-but Shin-ah, I think it’s best to let Yoon treat her…” Kija tried reasoning with his dragon brother while trying not to imagine some really creative scenarios he’d made up.

“No.” came the flat out rejection as silence filled the ship. Shin-ah’s gaze moved as it landed at a spare room, with no hesitation whatsoever he began to walk to its direction.

“Wa-wait! At least let me help!” but once again Shin-ah rejected him.

“Argh! Fine! Then take these!” Yoon handed him some medial supplies as Shin-ah accepted it with a small thanks.

Everyone watched the exchange in shock and confusion as Shin-ah’s back disappeared into the room.

“Soooo, is Shin-ah starting to enter the rebellious phase?”

 

  


	2. A Reunion and Confusion

“Ah..”

Blood dripped from his cheek, Shin-ah didn’t even realize it happening. Looking down at the person in his arms, his breathing didn’t sound right, his pale arm was raised, showing off blood red claws.

“Stop it…not now.”

The person underneath him let out a laugh, his pitch black eyes looking at Shin-ah straight in the eyes, no fear presented.

“I was never a patient person Seiryuu.” The Blue Dragon stiffened a bit, the bloodlust in that voice was just like before, stronger actually.

But Shin-ah said nothing as he laid the person to bed, reaching out to the person’s forehead, checking him for any visible wound. Shin-ah felt relief when he saw none, ignoring the glare directed at him.

It had been years since he last saw this person, he was almost recognizable, with the many feminine like things he wore (which confused him to no end). But as Shin-ah looked into his eyes, it was the same. Sharp and pitch black, one that seemed to pierce through anything.

“Hey, what’s with mask? Don’t tell me you’re still afraid?” the smile was anything but sincere. Shin-ah moved to the basin, soaking up the cloth that Yoon gave him and squeezing the water out. It was the only sound in the silent room, even the celebration outside seemed so distant.

Hesitantly the Blue Dragon hovered over the person, who just looked at him with a frown. Slowly he pressed the cloth to the person’s face as said person let out a hiss from the cold as Shin-ah started to wipe the person’s skin.

The make-up came off easily, revealing dry skin and freckles. Shin-ah frowned, though even he was skinny himself, this person looked worse. His cheekbones were prominent and as he raised his arm, the wrist was as thin as Yona’s

“Aka..what happened to you?”

* * *

“You know, I don’t think leaving Shin-ah with that woman is a good idea.” Yoon voiced out their concern as He, Yona, Hak and the two Dragons were grouped in a corner.

“I told you, it might be a phase.” Hak commented as Yona slapped him at the shoulder.

“Maybe he got curious? After all he’s seen you two in ‘that ‘ place….” Kija coughed up, his face tinted a faint pink.

“Well, Shin-ah’s still a growing boy, he still has a lot to discover about being a man.” Jae-ha tried easing their worries but when it came to the Green dragon, it was better of taking his words with a grain of salt.

“I’m not talking about that you beasts! This is the first time Shin-ah acted out by himself….”

The blonde had a point of course and it was one of the very few times that Shin-ah showed emotions, the first being at his village when he tried scaring them away. Usually he was stoic, and when he went out on his own he’d often notify one of them.

“Should we check it out?” The Green Dragon let out a suggestive smile as his eyes were at the room where Shin-ah disappeared.

“Ah, I don’t think that’s a god idea Jae-ha. Shin-ah is a private person, but I’m sure he has his reasons for the way he’s acting.” The Princess voiced out her opinion.

“That’s right! Don’t group him with you Ryokuryuu, I doubt Shin-ah has those kind of thoughts!” Hak let out a snort at Kija’s statement, much to the annoyance of the White dragon.

“Oh and you don’t?”

“W-what did you say?!”

Yoon let out a sigh, facepalming himself in the process as he glared at the fight about to happen, Yona at the other hand tried calming him down.

“Heh, at this point this kid might grow old faster than you all!” Captain Gigan commented in a corner, her eyes amused looking at the youths before her.

* * *

Shin-ah didn’t remember things being this lively, his eyes scanned the ship as alcohol and food invaded his senses.

He saw the thunder beast, enjoying a cup of sake with another pirate, Yona in between. Yoon as usual was running around trying to treat some people (along with scolding them), Jae-ha was half naked, his wounded shoulder still bleeding yet despite this the ladies flocked around him.

And Kija…..was Kija.

He couldn’t understand why was his usual hot-tempered brother acting all docile with women around him. He couldn’t understand what marriage was either so he prompted not to interfere despite Kija’s shouts right after.

“Pukyuu~” the noise startled him, Ao the whole time was hiding in his fur that he almost forgot the presence of the beloved squirrel. He was about to join the festivities when smoke filled his senses, out of the corner came Captain Gigan.

“And where did you disappear to?” Shin-ah knew that the captain was just curious, yet he couldn’t help but tense a bit at how the lady was looking at him.

He pursed his lips, not knowing what to say, he didn’t want to lie (even if he didn’t have any reason to) but at the same time he didn’t want anyone to know about Aka yet.

“That person you’ve brought, I recognize him. Do you know him personally?” the smoke from her pipe swirled around him, as if keeping him in place.

He nodded as the captain tilted her head, her eyebrow raised.

“Oh? You never struck me as the type to personally know such a well known courtesan.”

Shin-ah tilted his head at the unfamiliar word, staring at the captain in confusion.

“A….courtesan?”

* * *

He woke up with a gasp, when his eyes met a wooden ceiling he almost panicked, but when feeling straw instead of the usual silks and soft mattress, he immediately became confused. Placing a hand on top of his head, he felt that the many ornaments that bound his hair and the heavy make-up that covered his face was gone, he immediately become still, did one of the men take advantage of him perhaps? But his clothes were still intact, and what was that noise outside?

Groggily he sat up, finding his sandals just by the foot of the bed he walked towards the door, finding it unlocked as he slowly stepped outside.

He was greeted by a feast, pirates, alcohol, food and music ran rampant. He squinted at the how bright it was despite it being already nightfall, and how noisy it was too.

“Hey! You’ve been asleep most of the time, come and enjoy the feast!” a pirate called out to him, a drink in hand as he accepted it.

“What happened?” he asked, his memory was foggy and only bits and pieces were coming back. And he needed to confirm something, he clearly wasn’t on Kum-Ji’s ship anymore and was on the pirate ship, if so, who brought him here?

“Oh some men probably knocked you out, but Kum-ji’s gone now! Yona and the others helped us in overthrowing him, you should’ve seen them in battle!”

His eyes widened at that, sure the pirates would go against Kum-j but this is the first time they’ve ended their fight and actually turn out victorious.

“So you mean Awa is…”

“You don’t have to worry anymore miss! Awa is already saved.” He couldn’t help but share the pirate’s sentiments. Living in Awa for years, he admits that he has a bit of an attachment to the place, and it could never compare to ‘that’ village.

“Oh, Jae-ha! Glad to see you alive and kicking!” he flinched at the name, slowly turning his gaze to said person.

“Oh my, never thought I’d see you again, Aka.” The man as usual looked arrogant, a sly smirk at his lips as his grass like hair swayed along with him.

“Jae-ha, I thought you’d die today.” He said passively, his tone flat as he stared at the man’s purple eyes, crossing his arms.

“And I’d never thought you’d actually end up in our ship despite my many invitations.”

Aka let out a ‘hmph’, sipping on his drink as he and the Ryokuryuu surveyed the feast that had been going on for almost 24 hours.

“How did I end up in your ship?” Jae-ha raised an eyebrow at him, sipping into his own drink.

“You don’t remember?” he looked away, it’s not that he didn’t remember, he just didn’t believe it.

It had been almost four years, and there was no way that that person left the village, it was forbidden.

“Well, and here we were wondering what kind of tastes Shin-ah had…” He furrowed at the unfamiliar name, staring at the green haired man next to him. But he prompted to ask later, a small smile came over him, his hand itched to steal the dagger poking out of Jae-ha’s clothes.

“I don’t like that look, what are you planning?”

Aka merely let out a laugh, covering his face with his drooping sleeve.

“Since I’m here, I’ll just have to do my job~” he started walking away, even without the jewellery and make-up, he was confident with his looks.

But a strong hand came over his shoulder, completely stopping him from taking another step, he glanced at the Ryokuryuu with a frown.

“Hey, Kum-ji’s gone. You don’t have to force yourself into doing this anymore.” He let out a laugh at Jae-ha’s face, they’ve known each other for years and yet it seemed like Jae-ha still didn’t know him that well. As he was about to push Jae-ha away, another voice stopped him.

“Aka…you’re awake.”

He turned, unease filling him as the mask and fur was enough to make him stay still. There he was in all his glory, his face wasn’t as gaunt as before, he’s grown taller too and just beneath those clothes he could tell that gone was the skinny kid back in the caves. But all in all, everything was the same, the voice, the clothes, even the sword was still around.

He clenched his fist hidden in his sleeves as he let out a tight lipped smile.

“You two know each other?” Jae-ha asked, looking at them back and forth.

“Know each other? Pfft! We’ve lived with each other for years!”

Seiryuu seemed a bit startled by his outburst but didn’t say anything, it infuriated him, the mask that hid his emotions, he wanted to rip it off.

Jae-ha who was probably a bit intoxicated by the alcohol let out a grin, grabbing the two by their shoulders.

“Ehh? How come you didn’t tell me Aka? And you Shin-ah! Speak up a little, your group’s been worried about your sudden behavior you know~”

He glanced at Seiryuu, and what was Jae-ha talking about? Hitting Jae-ha by his elbow, he snatched a dagger as he freed himself from Jae-ha’s grip.

“It’s been a long time Seiryuu, have you become stronger I wonder~” he knew that he was gathering attention by how Jae-ha’s been shouting, a small group began to form around them as well.

Balancing the dagger in his hands, he assumed a stance as Seiryuu as usual stood there silently.

“Oh well, the same as usual~” he closed off their distance, aiming for his opponent’s neck but of course the Seiryuu was too fast for that, dodging his attack, a gloved hand grabbed his hand which was holding the dagger, gripping hard as he bit his lip.

Instead of agonizing about the pain that was on his wrist, Aka couldn’t help but be thrilled! Looks like Seiryuu hadn’t neglected his training, he’d become stronger than before!

With Aka’s hand in his, the Seiryuu pulled him over as they stood there chest to chest, the Seiryuu’s breath ghosting over his face.

“Aka..not now.” Before he knew it a sharp pain was on his nape, his limbs became numb as he fell over, the Seiryuu catching him in the process.

“Shin-ah! How could you do that to a lady?!”

* * *

Kija watched as his brother began to actually fight with the woman, when was Shin-ah this violent? Alright maybe at the first time they met but that was different. And who was this woman anyway? How dare she point a blade at Shin-ah who saved her life?

He and the others were about to step in but Shin-ah shook his head at them, as if telling them that he would handle it. Kija couldn’t help but be more confused.

“Hey princess are you sure it’s fine to leave it like this?” the blonde asked, clearly worried as well but the princess’s face told otherwise.

“Shin-ah clearly showed that there is no need to interfere, let’s trust him on this.”

“But that woman clearly is pointing a weapon at Shin-ah!” he reasoned out, his dragon hand slowly emerging.

“Hey isn’t that one of droopy eye’s dagger?”

  
But his master looked adamant at her decision so until then, the only thing they could do was watch.

It wasn’t much of a fight really, maybe because the woman might still be recovering, but he couldn’t help but be stupefied at how Shin-ah pulled the woman to his chest, their bodies pressed against each other as Shin-ah whispered something to the woman’s ear.

Who knew that Shin-ah would be so bold!

Only for him to suddenly hit her by the nape, making her pass out immediately. Finally , he stepped forward, his face horrified and his ears red.

“Shin-ah! How could you do that to a lady?!” he scolded as Shin-ah brought the lady to his arms.

“Lady..?” Shin-ah and the Ryokuryuu asked as he furrowed his brows, pointing at the person passed out in Shin-ah’s arms.

“Yes!  That Lady!”

Shin-ah tilted his head at him, looking at the person then back at him.

“Aka is a man.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So a bit of an experimental fic over here, just like most of my works. Comment out your thoughts and suggestions!


End file.
